


Beautiful Destruction

by orphan_account



Category: Beautiful Creatures, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caster!Derek, M/M, Magic, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Hale family have been known in the caster world for their lineage of light casters, but after Lena Duchannes showed everyone years ago that it was possible to be both light and dark, what's in store for Derek Hale?(Or the Beautiful Creatures AU nobody wanted)





	Beautiful Destruction

"Hurry up!"

Derek sighs as Stiles runs along the wet medow riddled with puddles and dew. The moon out and shining bright, clouds empty from the sky. Stiles and Derek have been friends since Derek was five and had been introduced to Stiles at the young age of one.

Now at age fourteen, Derek believes he is much more mature than Stiles will ever be. The young boy has been staying at the Hales a lot more ever since his mother was admitted into the hospital, something he doesn't like talking about.

They walk -Stiles running more like it- along a hill, causing Derek to strain his leg muscles to get to the top. He looks at his extremely wet shoes and sighs once more. His mother isn't going to be happy about this, she specifically told him not to get his shoes messed up, considering how much they costed.

He slides his hands in his leather jacket pockets, grumbling to himself about being bossed around. He's old enough to make storms with his mind, he doesn't deserve to be treated like a child.

"Oh my god, why are you so slow?"

Derek rolls his eyes as he finally reaches the top of the hill. Moon now more visible, trees out of the way of sight. He looks up and soaks in the minimal moon light, that is until Stiles punches his arm playfully.

"Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night Stiles?"

The boy waves him off with a smile. "I couldn't sleep. Plus, I wanted to see the thing."

Derek groans and takes his hands out of his pockets. "Seriously? Why couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?" 

Stiles frowns. "Fine. I guess I can wait." He moves as if he were to walk away but Derek grabs his arm.

"I'll do it this one time, but I swear to god if you wake me up like this again we aren't friends anymore."

Stiles shakes his head frantically as Derek puts his hands out, cupped together. The slow breeze of cool air gets stronger, more powerful, and Derek stands there concentrating. Before Stiles can say anything, a mini tornado is in Dereks' hand, twirling about.

"Cool!"

Derek smiles and stops, making the tornado dissapear instantly.

"And you can do that with anything else?" Stiles asks with extreme curiosity.

"I can control elements Stiles. Wind, fire, earth, and water. Not necessarily anything else but I guess you can put it like that."

"And your mom can shapeshift?"

Derek breathes in. "Yes, her favorite is a wolf. A natural predator. She likes eating little kids for dinner."

Stiles' face grows into one of mortification.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this Stiles. I could get into serious trouble. Like life and death consequences."

Stiles just laughs. "As if your mom would kill you."

Derek nods but holds his pointer finger up. "Peter might."

Stiles knits his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

Derek clears his throat and kicks the ground, wet dirt spraying about. "You remember when I said we have a choice to become light or dark? Well, lately he's been different. He's absent alot, and his attitude has gotten worse. He also hangs out with Kate Argent, who is known to be a dark caster."

Stiles huffs. "He's always nice around me." He says sincerely.

"Yeah but that's because you're human. He doesn't want to risk you finding out."

Stiles nods slowly and purses his lips. "Can you promise me something?"

Defek tilts his head and narrows his eyes at Stiles. "What?"

"Promise me you'll be light forever. And that we'll be friends no matter what."

Derek looks around and steps closer to Stiles, only a couple inches apart. "I promise."

Stiles holds his hand out, pinky apart from the fist he makes. Derek rolls his eyes again, wrapping his pinky with Stiles'.

"Always and forever."


End file.
